crimsonruinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edith Tokiko
"His blood began to boil as he stared directly into the unnaturally white face of Edith. Her fake red lips formed a grimace, while the mole under her right eye stood out more than usual." - Marko, upon landing in Simulamare Edith Tokiko is one of the main four protagonists. The first arc is written her point of view, as the cycle between the narration begins with her, and she ends the story in the epilogue. Physical Description Edith is described as having dark black hair until her shoulders, light skin, dark red lips and a black mole under her right eye, and is of medium height. She is usually noted for her exotic beauty, grabbing the attention of many onlookers. While she resided and grew up in Japan, she is half-French. After the kidnapping, she loses her left arm, and it's soon replaced with a prosthetic arm in Arc 4. Biography Edith Tokiko was born into the Tokiko family, her father being the head of Tokiko Industries, the biggest cell-phone company in the world. Naturally, being in her position, as well as being the eldest child (her younger sister is Haruka Tokiko), she developed a spoiled nature. She was born to Ryosuke Tokiko, and an unamed mother. It is presumed her mother was of french heritage, as she is half-French and half-Japanese. She speaks French, Japanese, and English fluently. Near the end, it is revealed that she is one of the merged. Sam, Soulayman, Blade, Rana, and Kyle knew of a Edith from another world, as they grew up there. Edith was a child on the run, and was known as Saoirse in their homeworld. After she is killed for magic, Sam fixes the Promiscan stolen from Gamer's Haven and merges her. It is assumed that somehow, she lost her memory, even after every version of Edith was merged into one. While she was merged into one body in the other world, barely any time passed on Earth, as Kyle managed to return her to her father after d.jo-ing onto Earth with all the others. Before The Arc After a coming back from a night, presumably sneaking away, she convinces her little sister to lie to their father. Haruka, in contrast to Edith is honest, but in her eyes is a girl with many 'blunders'. The conversation does not last long as Edith is captured by a man, who takes her to an unknown location and stabs her in the arm, demanding to find 'it'. He accuses of her being the reason his own daughter, Juliana, is dead, and Edith begins to cry. Her arm is rendered useless, and she blacks out, dimension jumping (d.jo-ing) to Terraenix. Arc 1 This arc is told in her point of view. She is the first to arrive in Terraenix, bombarded by the cold and utterly shocked, before the other three kids arrive. Personality Edith is first shown as extremely vain, self-centered and egotistical. She spares no thought for those around her, and it is revealed that she was much different as a child, until the suicide of Juliana. She sees Imani as inferior, calling her 'Ugly' many times. As the book progresses, Edith's shell of animosity is broken down as she, at first, is forced to care about others around her. Eventually, although still snarky and rude, begins to care deeply for Marko, and considers Imani as an equal, calling her a 'friend' at one point. After returning to Earth, she harbors deep conflcited feelings about the world, enraged at the shallowness of others, which is quite ironic as she is shallow herself. In the end, she learns to take responsibility the hard way and agrees to go with Scholtz on a trip around all the worlds, to kill all versions of Blade and the Promiscan once and for all, unaware of Marko's death. Abilities Wind Memory Burning Eidetic Memory Relationships Marko Iivari Terence Eli Imani Masara Haruka Tokiko Parents Drostan Noriko Juliana